


look, don't touch

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: Suga drags his boyfriend to Daichi's wedding. Everything is cute and nothing hurts: except perhaps Kazuya's hand.
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Miyuki Kazuya/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589239
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	look, don't touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my 2020 Valentine's Kisses: 23. A kiss that tastes of the food/dessert they are eating.

The tasteful strains of event appropriate piano music wafts through the reception hall, and Suga props his chin in his palm to watch his best friend of many years take his brand new wife onto the dance floor.

“They’re so cute it’s almost gross,” he remarks, drawing a chuckle from his date.

“I know what you mean,” Kazuya says. He leans his shoulder into Suga’s and squints behind his glasses. “He’s looking at her like that guy over there is looking at his plate.” A brief gesture directs Suga’s gaze over to his former kouhai Kageyama Tobio, looking at a heaping plate of curry with pure affection.

Suga bites his fist to keep from laughing out loud. “Don’t say stuff like that!” he wheezes. “Daichi’s going to think I’m laughing at him. For once I’m not, but still.” With that, Suga smacks Kazuya’s foot with his and goes back to watching Daichi and Yui twirl around the dance floor, somehow neither of them falling victim to Daichi’s two left feet.

It’s a pretty picture, and there will be plenty of pretty pictures to remind him of it on Facebook, but Suga raptly follows their movements. In the decade or so he’s known both of them, the two of them have danced around a mutual crush for most of it. But now, they only have eyes for each other, rather than whatever interesting patch of flooring is nearby.

Not bothering to hide his stupid grin, Suga murmurs, “That looks so nice.”

Kazuya raises a brow. “You know I can’t dance, right?”

“Yep.”

“And you want to do it anyway, don’t you?”

“Miyuki-kun is getting good at this.” Suga wraps his arms around Kazuya’s bicep and tugs him out of his chair. “C’mon, you have to. It’s the law.”

“It’s really not.” Kazuya shoots a dubious look at the wooden floor, which has already begun to fill up with other couples. “As long as you promise that if one of us breaks the other’s toe, we can go straight to the hospital.”

Suga’s eyes narrow as he calculates the probability of Kazuya feigning injury from dancing against the relative embarrassment that comes with a pro athlete being spotted at a hospital for such a thing that’s not related to baseball at all. 

Odds be damned. “Deal.”

An old song, a little on the sappy side but still a favorite at weddings, floods the hall with honeyed lyrics sung by arguably the most beautiful man he’s ever seen standing next to the piano with a microphone.

“Ooh, he’s pretty,” Suga notes, and Kazuya snorts. Suga’s tongue pokes out in defiance. “I’m taken, not blind.”

A flash of confusion runs through Kazuya’s gaze before he says, “Oh, the singer. You said that, and I thought about you.”

The bald compliment catches Suga off guard, and his cheeks redden. “Are you sure you’re not some kind of replicant? You’re never this mushy and soft.”

Kazuya chortles. “I wouldn’t call it mushy. You know I have a habit of saying what’s on my mind, even when it’s the absolute last thing I should do. I’m me, I swear.” He plucks one of Suga’s hands from his waist and presses it to his face to pinch at the suntanned flesh there. “See? Fake me would never have skin so crispy fried from years in the sun that it’s like an old shoe.”

The point is a good one, and Suga relents that slowly but surely, a softer side is wriggling its way out of the husk of a man Kazuya deigns to show to the people around him.

Despite his protestations, once the rhythm establishes itself, Kazuya’s coordination improves rapidly. A few toes get squished in the beginning (all of them Suga’s), but the song winds down without major incident. When the dance ends, they bow to each other and meander back to their seats so Suga can drink more champagne and Kazuya can people-watch.

Once it’s visibly apparent Daichi and Yui would rather be alone than in a room full of people, Suga decides he has tortured his partner enough. “It looks like the happy couple are ready to hit the sack. Let’s go congratulate them before they run away.”

“Sure.” 

The two of them weave through the slew of tables until they arrive at the dais, where Suga can already see Yui’s hand sliding down to the inside of Daichi’s thigh. Neither of them notice their audience at first until Suga puts his hands over Kazuya’s eyes and lets out a loud gasp. “I saw that.”

Under other circumstances, Yui’s hand would have retracted at the speed of light before a deep red flush took residence on her cheeks. Hours of love and wine have dulled her inhibitions, and Suga loves every scandalous second of it. “Well, we just wanted to congratulate you two before you, you know . . .” He offers a crude facsimile of intercourse with his fingers, and finally, both the bride and the groom blush.

“Suga!” Daichi chokes, even as he skirts the table and draws Suga into a back-thumping hug. “Glad you came with a date. I was worried you were going to bring one of your cats instead of a person as your plus-one.”

Suga guffaws over Daichi’s shoulder. “You should be so lucky.” He turns his attention to Yui, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. “You look beautiful, Yui-chan.”

Yui swats his arm and crushes him in an embrace of her own that could wring water out of a boulder. “Not as pretty as your date, but I make do.”

Kazuya cheeks glow pink at her words, his voice scratchy when he shakes Daichi’s hand and says, “Congratulations, Sawamura-san.” Kazuya’s eyes widen mid-shake, and Suga groans. Wife: compliments a good looking man. Husband: crushes said man’s hand in show of competitive manhood.

Suga isn’t the only one to notice. Yui pokes the toe of her shoe right into Daichi’s shin and rolls her eyes. “You stop that. I can look. I’m married, not blind.”

Her words echoing his from earlier in the evening, Suga cries, “I know, right? Sure, it’s fine to look, but you don’t see riding cowgirl on random dudes!”

Kazuya wheezes with laughter next to him, and Yui isn’t far behind. They share a quick hug before Suga and Kazuya bid the newlyweds a good night.

The outside air is unusually crisp for an April evening, but Suga thinks it’s perfect. He can cling to Kazuya’s extraordinarily defined arm without getting all sweaty to do it. But when Kazuya slides his hand around Suga’s waist and tucks them together, Suga wonders when Kazuya had become good at this whole romance thing.

“I trust you weren’t miserable,” Suga asks, listing into Kazuya’s bulk and pleased when he doesn’t find himself in a heap on the sidewalk.

With a twitch of a smile, Kazuya said, “Actually, I had fun, I admit it. Your friends have good taste in food and music.”

“Well, they’re friends with me, so their taste must be excellent.” Suga’s hand wobbles slightly when he gestures to himself. “I, my good man, am a delight.”

Winding to a halt, Kazuya turns to Suga and grins. “You certainly are.” His hands encompassing Suga’s, Kazuya pulls Suga close for a lingering kiss.

The flavor of champagne lingers on both their tongues, sweetening the way their lips work in tandem to find just the right spot for Suga’s knees to grow weak — which has nothing to do with the fact that he’s at least half drunk.

When Kazuya pulls away, Suga whines at the loss but sinks back into Kazuya’s side. He hums with utter content before a thought hits him. “Hey, uh, Daichi and Yui aren’t the only one getting laid tonight, right?”

Away from prying eyes, this time Kazuya laughs merrily at Suga’s brazen request. “If you can get home under your own power and not pass out on the couch, you can have whatever you want, Suga-chan.”

Suga pouts. “But I don’t wanna get home under my own power. I want you to carry me like the most precious thing in the world.” It’s a stupid request, but as soon as Suga says it, he knows it’s exactly what he wants. 

Kazuya isn’t the most romantic man in the world, but here and there, he will surprise Suga with a gesture that reminds Suga of why he had fallen for this muscle-bound dork in the begin with.

“Most precious thing in the world, eh?” He scrutinizes Suga from head to toe, rubbing his chin in thought. “Yeah, I can do that.”

A squeak escapes Suga as Kazuya picks him up and tosses him over his shoulder. As if he’s not being the most adorable man to ever adorable, Kazuya keeps walking like he hasn’t just gained about sixty-five kilos.

“This isn’t what I meant!” Suga chokes between bouts of giggling. “Though if you princess carried me, I would have to step on you.”

WIth a snicker, Kazuya asks, “Is that a promise?”

A silly grin plastered on his face, Suga says, “Hell yeah it is.” His fingers wander down to tug at the hem of Kazuya’s jacket. However, before the shirt comes all the way out, a set of teeth sink into Suga’s behind and he yelps, “Hey!”

“Hey yourself. Behave back there.” Kazuya swats the area he had just bitten and snickers all the way home while Suga pretends this isn’t the most ‘them’ thing in the world.


End file.
